Helping Hands
by Countrymusic fan 1995
Summary: A look at how the team has given a helping hand to others. Song Everyday People by Reba and Carol King. Pre-series and slightly AU. No Pairings. Slight crossover with Jag but not enough to make it a crossover. Read and Review. Please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. **

**Song: Everyday People by Reba and Carol King**

**NO PAIRINGS.**

Tim McGee boarded the north bound plane tired.  
Pushing his carry on in the cargo hold an envelope fell out.  
"What the?" He asked picking it up. Sitting in his seat he pulled out the contents of the envelope.  
He smiled when he saw the picture of him and his new found friend hammering in a board.  
The next picture was of Tony and Abby. Abby was handing out food to the local storm victims. Tony was off to the side sweeping the floors. Tim remembered that he took the picture in a rare break he received from washing dishes.  
Flipping to the next one he saw the three of them standing in a charlies angels position. Tony said that we reminded him of the old tv show. So we took the picture. Abby had a hammer of to the side. Tony took the nail gun pointed to the ceiling. And he was off to the side with Shingles out stretched to look like ninja stars.  
The last picture he had was him and Abby painting the hall of the house. Tim had gotten more paint on him than the wall. Abby was in the same shape as him. They held out their arms as if to hug Tony the photographer.

Smiling to himself he watched as the planes wheels came up and he headed back to MIT. After one of the most remember able spring breaks.

College Kids turning 21  
in their senior year spring break was here  
They headed south... But not for sun  
On their skin where the storms had been  
It was hard, fixing windows and shingles and doors  
And tired never felt so good before...

Everyday People are the ones who are making miracles  
And it's beautiful,  
Everyday People lifting up the world  
Like an answered prayer, I thank God their there  
They're the ones who care  
Everyday People...

Ziva David walked though the american hospital looking for her her friend and in a sense sister.  
"Alyssa!" She called seeing the brunette sitting in the chairs. "How is he?" She asked refurring to Alyssas son Matthew.  
"ZIVA!" She sobbed. "He... He has ca...cancer" She said before falling into a sobbing fit. Ziva held her friend close as she sobbed.  
Ziva cursed Matts father who ran out a year ago when Matt and his twin Sarah were born.  
"How far along is the cancer?" Ziva asked.  
"I...Its...ear...early" She said her body shaking. "He...He ne...needs...sur...surgrey"  
"Well thats good!" Ziva added. "This can get all cleared soon"  
"I...I do...dont go...got...en...enough" She continued.  
Ziva tightened her hold on her crying friend. Ziva knew what she was talking about and made a vow to get her the money.

The next weeks Ziva called her long time friend Jenny,  
"Sheperd"  
"Jenny it's Ziva" Ziva said pacing the waiting room as Matt was in surgery. Sarah and her mom who cried herself asleep in the chairs.  
"Hey! Ziva whats going on?" Jenny asked her childhood friends child.  
"I need a favor" Ziva said her palms sweaty from nervs.  
"You okay Zi?" She asked like a mother waiting for bad news.  
"Alyssa's son has cancer and is in surgery now. She will be oweing the hospital for the next 10 years if she can not come up with the money soon" Ziva said keeping an eye on the sleeping forms.  
"Oh god thats terrible!" Jenny gasped. "How much does she owe?"  
"As of now? $250,000" Ziva muttered. " I can got about a thousand"  
"You know what Zi give me three days I am sure we can help her out" Jenny answered.  
"Thanks Jenny" Ziva smiled wipping tears away.

In Georgetown Jenny spent a day calling friends of her father.  
"Admiral Chedwiggen" A gruff man answered.  
"AJ It's Jenny Shepperd, Jaspers daughter" She said pacing her appartment.  
"Jenny How are you? I haven't seen you in ages what can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly.  
"Yes I know and I need a favor.." Jenny said giving the info she just recieved from Ziva to the Admiral.  
"You got 2,000 from me Jenny And I will get the rest by Friday" AJ said into the phone with confidence.

Back at Jag Headqarters...  
"ATTENTION" An officer called as the admiral walked briskaly into hte bullpen.  
"AT EASE" He said "It has come to my attention that there is a one year old boy whose mother is a friend of some one I know very well has cancer. She cant pay for the surgery. Now I have put up $2000 of my own money but that isnt enough" He said staring at the other officers in the room. "I want all of you to give as much money as you can to this boy by Friday. That is an order. If you guys can match mine we will secure early for a week" AJ said watching the faces light up "That is all" He said excusing him self leaving a jar by the copier.  
He could hear clanking of change hitting the bottom of a jar.

Harm turned to Mac.  
"That is just sad" He whispered.  
"NO kidding that boy is only a year" Mac frowned putting the change in her pockets into the jar. She turns to her friend and see a look on his face that she ussually hates to see but today is an exception. "Whats you're Idea Harm?"  
"I gotta go" He said vagley leaving her by the jar as he heads to his office.

In Jolla, CA  
"Frank!" Patricia yelled walking away from the phone and into the living room.  
"Ya honey" Frank asked looking up from his laptop.  
"That was harm" She says lower and saddened. "There is a little boy with cancer. His mother cant pay the bill. They are raising money."  
"HOw can we help?" Frank asked.

Washington DC  
"Gibbs" Leroy Jethro answered.  
"Gunny it's Frank" The voice of his old marine buddy called. " I need a favor..."  
With a few grunts the phone was hung up and gibbs went to the attic.  
"Shannon always wanted to help someone" He told him self while staring at her pristine porcelain dolls.

6 months later...  
"I still cant believe someone paid the bill" Alyssa said watching her twins play in the sand.  
Ziva moved her head to look at her friend. "I guess you have some very good luck" She smirked. She remembered what happened when she collected a check from the savings account Jenny had set up. She saw that she collected over $250,000. They recieved almost $300,000. After paying off the bill Ziva paid off Alyssas over due bills and taxes.

Doctor said  
"Good News we caught it soon enough, we can clear this up"  
But she's 30 and single with two kids to raise  
Times are tough these days  
So her friends made some calls and the word spread around  
How her bills got paid she don't know how.

Everyday People are the ones who are making miracles  
And it's beautiful,  
Everyday People lifting up the world  
Like an answered prayer, I thank God their there  
They're the one's who care  
Everyday People...

Ducky watched as a little girl took her crying moms hand. "Momma dont cry" she smiles "The house isnt black no more" She pointed out the walls were no longer painted with burnt wood.  
He looked over to see his team. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Abigaul Sciuto, Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo and Jimmy Palmer started to laugh.  
They stood proudly along with other teams of law enforcement including the FBI, Metro, Naval JAG and ATF. It took 7 long days, many shouted orders and careful planning to complete the annual Alphabet Soup Charity Week House Build.  
"We are home baby" The mother smiles.  
The crowd erupted into applause and cheers.  
The family is defiently home.

A little girl takes her Mama's hand  
And walks inside saying "Please don't cry"  
As the people who built this house just for them  
Laugh through the tears as a family moves in...

Everyday People are the ones who are making miracles  
And it's beautiful,  
Everyday People lifting up the world like an answered prayer,  
I thank God their there,  
They're the one's who care,  
Everyday People...  
Everyday People...  
Everyday People...


End file.
